Human Rights
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: Three girls have their Human Rights violated. Will they find solace in each other or let it continue? Rated T because some rights are weird.
1. No Discrimination

**Bridgette**

I walked onto the beach. I saw the line of girls and stood in my spot. While I was waiting, I noticed an odd fact. I was the only blonde girl there. When I finally reached the judges I opened my mouth to introduce myself but I was cut off. "No, you will _not _go pro," one of the judges said. "What? Why? You haven't even seen me surf yet!" I asked. One of the other judges shrugged and said, "Well, you're a blonde. Blondes are too stupid to surf. You're so dumb you probably can't even remember your own name. Next!" I walked away, feeling horrible. Everything was so confusing, like I was in slow motion. I only knew one thing. I had been denied my surfing because I was blonde. I had no one to turn to.

**Courtney**

I walked into the gym with my pom-poms in hand. I knew my cheer because we'd been given routines. I ran through it in my head. _Step, pivot, v-arms, jump, splits… _I walked up in front of the captain, but she didn't start the music. "I-is something wrong?" I asked tentatively. "You're not allowed on the team," she said. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "Why? Well, you're tan. As you _should _know, our team has been all-white for eight years. We can't have you befouling our team." I dropped my pom-poms and ran out. I'd been denied a sport because of my skin. I had no one to turn to.

**Gwen**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. My stupid brother with his stupid dares… I stopped in front of the woman who was running the pageant. "I'm Gwen…"

"Next!"

I opened my mouth to ask her why and tell her off, but she cut me off. "This is a beauty pageant, Miss Gwen. With emphasis on beauty. Seeing as you're Goth, you'll ruin the pageants with your wrists. Next!" I started to say, "You have two completely different stereotypes mixed up here, lady!" Then another pushed out of the way, _hard. _I wasn't Emo, I was Goth! I walked out knowing I was the only one who'd been through this. I had no one to run to, to relate to.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't think of what to do for We Are All Born Free And Equal. So here is No Discrimination. <strong>


	2. No Slavery and No Torture

**Bridgette**

I walked home, with it a mess, as usual. I walked out back and got changed. Why would I get changed out back? My family is cruel. They believe that the first born should serve them. They make me wear rags and sleep out back in the hot sun. When I do something wrong or something that doesn't please them, I get beat. That's why I wear a one piece bathing suit. The scars would raise too many questions.

I walked back into the house and grabbed a mop. "Where are you, slave?" I heard my mother asked. "Right here, mother. I'm cleaning up as you asked me to," I responded. "Save that for later! Right now, you have to wash my clothes. We're going out." I looked at my mother, momentarily stopping my cleaning. "We're going out, mother?" I asked. "NO! _You_ are a _slave_! You're not going out! The _family_ is! Get back to work!" She grabbed the whip and cracked it near my face. 'Yes, mother." I continued cleaning. When my family left, I still cleaned.

I wondered why God would put me here. I thought he loved me. They came back and I got to eat a crust of bread. Oh, well, back to cleaning.

**Courtney**

I walked into the house and said, "Mother? Father? I'm home!" My father walked down and handed me a sack of corn. "There's the food for you and the rest of them," he said.

I walked out to the garage and opened the door. I ripped the sack open and handed a little to each girl. I then sat down and the jailer locked me in place. "Sit down and be quiet! Where's your food, _Courtney_?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Anyways, let's get started! _Courtney's_ father pays me good money for this job! Annie, you're mopping, Bella, you're harvesting, Courtney, you're filing, Desiree, you're cooking, Ella, you're serving Courtney's mother, and Fiona, you're serving Courtney's father!"

I walked into the shed and looked at the filing cabinets. I'd have to rewrite each card and sort them. They were the files of previous, present, and possibly future slaves. The first card I'd pulled out had my name on it. I sighed as my stomach growled hungrily.

Sometimes I wondered why God would put me here. I thought her loved me. But, I had to put the welfare of the other girls before me. I wouldn't mind not eating for a couple more days.

**Gwen**

I hadn't gone to school that day, or the last, or the day before that. My parents excuse was that I was sick with the flu and strep. Well, I was sick… of life. Maybe that's it. NO! Shut up! Shut up! Suicide is _not_ the answer.

But they weren't my parents either. I was abducted when I was little for the slave trade. They had bought me. I'd come home when they told me they'd gotten a call from the school. They said a girl that was in my class was responsible. She'd shown me a website that showed what missing kids look like when they're older. The girl she'd shown was me, if I hadn't dyed my hair black and blue, I would've been in even more trouble. I walked into the garage to start my cleaning.

The deal was, if I cleaned the whole house before midnight, I didn't get beat. I pulled my hair up into a small ponytail and set to work. I was cleaning my mother's bedroom when she walked in. "Slave, I need you to run my bath. Don't get muck on the faucet, either!" I ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. I waited until the tub was full, and then I returned to cleaning. "SLAVE!" Uh-oh…

I walked into the bathroom to find one fingerprint on the faucet. I quickly grabbed a rag and wiped it clean. This resulted in a kick in the ribs and I heard something crack. "Oh, go to Nurse, you sniveling little brat," she said.

I walked down to the basement and had Nurse fix me up. We all had different jobs that dignified our names. The nurse was named Nurse, the laundress was named Laundress. I was named Slave. I knew I wouldn't get any more food for days.

Why would God put me here? I thought he loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the thing with the website is from Abduction, but I couldn't think of anything else. I think this pretty much covers No Slavery and No Torture.<strong>


	3. No Unfair Detainment

**Bridgette**

I was sitting in class, listening to the teacher drone on, and on, and on. I looked to my left, where I saw Heather and Alejandro texting, probably to each other. Heather raised her hand and went out into the hall. She came back, phone in her hand. "Miss Heather, you're not supposed to have phones in class. Bring it up here. You'll get it back at the end of the day. We listened to the teacher go back to her lesson.

I don't know what it is, but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Alejandro and Heather. Suddenly the door burst open and three cops came in. "All right, who in here is Bridgette?" he asked. I raised my hand and asked, "Am I in trouble?" Then one of the cops grabbed me and cuffed me. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used in court against you." I looked around.

"Wait, what? No, wait! What did I do wrong?" I looked at Heather and Alejandro. They were both waving good-bye with smug smiles on their faces. Heather called the cops for no reason! They took me to the squad car and put me in. The whole way to the station I asked through the grate, "What did I do wrong?" We finally got there and they took me in for interrogation. "What did I do wrong?" I asked the cop the minute I sat down. "Well, we got a tip-off that you were an underage drinker."

"WHAT!"

"Someone at your school, a girl named Heather, called us and said she saw you drinking counterfeit wine. Not only is underage drinking against the law, but so is buying counterfeit items. You'll be escorted to your cell. I'm sure you'll look lovely in prison orange."

With that they carried me off to my cell, tears streaming down my cheeks the whole time. "Here you go. You'll have two other cell mates when they arrive, and believe me, you'll wish the things they'd done were underage drinking."

I lied down on my cot. I rolled over and cried myself to sleep.

**Courtney**

I was walking home when I heard the cop cars. It wasn't unusual. It's not like I lived in the best part of town.

Then a boy with a Mohawk ran past me. I scoffed and kept walking. Then two squad cars passed me. I saw one of them talking into their radio. They then turned around and headed right for me. The officer rolled down her window.

"Hello, officer. Can I help you?" I asked. "Yeah, you can help me, actually," she said while getting out. She grabbed me, turned me around, and slapped handcuffs on me. "Miss, I think you have the wrong person!" I said. She shoved me down into the cop car and said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in court."

I sat in the back wondering what I could've done. When we got there, they pulled me into interrogation. "Now, miss, I don't know what I did wrong! You just arrested me!" She took a manila folder and put it down in front of me. I opened it and there were my old school photos. Then there was a mugshot of me. I've never been to prison. "Come on; let's get you to your cell. No more escaping!" The guard led me to my cell and said, "Bridgette, this is your new cell mate, Courtney. She got arrested for escaping federal prison twice, impeding a federal investigation, and aiding and abetting a highly wanted thief!"

"What! I never did any of that stuff!" I got thrown in the cell anyways. "Be happy you both have a chance for bail. Maybe your next cell mate will, too." I turned to look at Bridgette who was looking at me frightfully. "I didn't do any of that! Please believe me! Please!" I sank to me knees and bowed my head. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. I believe you. I was unfairly arrested, too. Apparently I'm underage drink and you've got a thing for criminals!" I giggled at the joke. We sat down on our cots and got to know each other.

**Gwen**

I sat in the cell. The cops had pulled me over onto the street for nothing whatsoever.

"Hello?" I yelled. 'Is anyone there?" I'd heard footsteps and then a guard appeared. "You're being taken to a new cell." The guard grabbed me roughly and threw me into another one with two other girls. "Wait!" I said reaching out to him. "What did I do?" I asked. He just laughed.

I sank to my knees and continued to yell, "I don't know what I did wrong. Can someone please tell me? What did I do?" I felt so cold and alone with only two girls. At least I had a chance for bail.

I turned to the other girls and said, "I'm Gwen. Do either of you know what you did?" Bridgette shook her head and Courtney said, "None of us do. We just charged with crimes we didn't commit. Hopefully, we'll all get bail." I sighed and said, "My life has been horrible. My own parents have never met me, and the people who call themselves my parents treat me like a slave!" I started crying so that tears blurred my vision. I felt a hand rubbing my back and looked over to see Bridgette. "It's okay. We've been through that too. I can't believe I'm saying this but, we might be in a better place. There are no beatings, no cleaning, and no way that we can ever be banished."

Bridgette hugged me and so did Courtney. If we ever get out of here, I promise I will go to CPS and find my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that chapter! It's getting better! Okay, I don't have a chapter for We Are All Born Free And Equal, The Right to Life, You Have Rights No Matter Where You Go, We're All Equal Before the Law, and Your Human Rights Are Protected by Law. PM or review if you have ideas for those chapters!<strong>


	4. We Are All Born Free and Equal

**Courtney**

"Okay, Courtney," said my friend, Macy. "We're going to go inside and do some work. You came with if you'd like." I nodded. I tried to walk into the office, but someone stopped me.

"You're not allowed in!" said the man. I looked at him. "Why not?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want you in there." I sat down in a chair and prepared to wait for my friends. "So…" I started. "Don't talk to me," he said. I rolled my eyes and looked away. About five minutes later I looked back towards him. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked. "I don't want to let you out of my sight."

Just then a pager buzzed. "Dang! You stay here. Kiley just dropped some papers off of the balcony." He ran off, leaving me alone. I peered into the office. I shrugged and walked in anyways. "Hey, guys."

Macy and Gina nodded at me. "There you are! Why don't you help us? We're supposed to be sorting these files." Gina indicated three big stacks of files. "Excellent! That's one stack for each of us!" Gina and Macy shook their heads. "You're doing the work, Courtney! You _do_ want to help don't you?" Gina asked. "Well…"

"Come on, Courtney! Please?" I sighed and grabbed files off of the top and sat down. "Thanks! We'll be back! We're meeting Nick and James at the mall!" I stood up and said, "Wait! Aren't you going to keep me company?" They shook their heads joyfully. "What are friends for?" Then the two girls left.

_Yeah. What are friends for?_

**Bridgette**

I sighed a happy sigh as I entered the surf shop and snack shack. I grabbed my apron with the logo on it. "Bridgette, I'm glad you're here! You're being transferred to the head shack with Annie and Delanie!" I gasped. You had to be amazing to be transferred. I ran over to Annie and Delanie and broke the news to them. We grabbed each other started jumping up and down and squealing.

We ran to Delanie's truck and sat in the front. (It had three seats in the front.) I was jumping up and down in my seat as we passed the bridge and fields. There it was. The most famous snack and surf shack in Canada. We got out and walked up to the door. Annie and Delanie walked through the door, but I got stopped.

"You're not an employee, miss." I looked to the woman. "Go around to the front." I shrugged and walked out to the window. "Welcome to Surf and Snack. How may I help you?" she asked with a New Jersey accent. "I'm an employee and the woman won't let me in." She shrugged and said, "It's not my problem, sweetheart."

I snuck around back and looked for Annie and Delanie. They pulled me in and said, "Okay, Bridgette, you need to wax these boards, restock the warehouse, take inventory, and take over for Bonnie when her shift is over." I looked at the pile of rent surfboards, feeling the ache in my hands already. I walked over to the pile and started waxing a blue board. I looked outside and saw Annie and Delanie playing in the water.

I sighed and thought about the boards and how many I'd have to wax.

**Gwen**

I walked out onto the boardwalk. I looked at my friend, Pixie Corpse. She nodded her head and we started setting up. I took out my easel, brushes, and pens. We both put up a sign that said, "Portraits for five dollars." Right away, Pixie got a customer. I guess it was because of her white short hair, vivid green eyes, and lip piercing. She sort of looked like P!nk. "Hey, Gwen, can you take this customer? I'm really hungry."

I shrugged and sat in her seat. I started to sketch the boy. He was handsome, I guess. I started to paint his Mohawk green and then I saw him staring at me. "What are you staring at?" I asked. "You, Pasty," he said with a smirk.

I finished painting him and I handed him the painting and he handed me the money and a piece of paper. "What's this?" I asked. "My digits, Pasty. Call me." He walked along and I kept working on the other customers. Where's Pixie? I saw her coming back.

"Pixie!" She nodded and said, "Hey, Gwen. I'm gonna hang out with Reaper, 'kay?" I nodded, confusedly. She walked away and I looked at the line of customers. I couldn't believe she left me! I sighed and kept painting the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>The credit for Courtney's B.H.R. (Broken Human Right) idea goes to Noah's Twin. Thanks! And the people who get a Alejandro cookie are:<strong>

**Iluvpurpleandblack99, silver rosebud, BlackFingerlessGloves, The Black Rosette, SunDrenched, and Noah's twin! **

**SunDrenched and Noah's twin get an extra cookie for giving me ideas! **

**Wait, I didn't mention that you get a cookie if you review? *gasp* And if you give me and idea you get another cookie? *bigger gasp* Well, you do!**


	5. You Have Rights No Matter Where You Go

**Bridgette**

We sat in our cell. Prison wasn't actually that bad. We nicely declined out hour outside because, frankly, the other prisoners scared us. We sat in our cell; we played a game we called Drink and Truth. We didn't drink actual alcohol, just tap water that came from our lunches.

The rules were, someone says something like, "I have never been in a car crash." If it's true for someone they have to drink a sip. It was my turn. "I… have never had a pet." Courtney took a sip of her water. "You've seriously never had a pet?" Gwen asked. She shrugged. "I have never been to Disneyland," Courtney said. I drank my water. Gwen laughed. "You, of the chipper people, have never been to the most fun place on Earth?" I shook my head. "My parents don't approve of the Haunted Mansion."

We all laughed until we had all drained our cups. "That was fun," Courtney said. I nodded. "So, I've never been to Disneyland, Courtney's never had a pet and Gwen's never been to a rave. We are interesting friends!" We all laughed.

A guard came by and asked why we were laughing. "We played a game, that's all." She nodded her head. "Well, I need to take you all to the interrogation room. You'll change into your normal clothes." We walked into the room, grabbed our clothes and changed in the bathroom.

I slipped on my white tank top, blue sweater, blue cargo shorts, and sandals. I walked out and waited for Courtney and Gwen.

Courtney walked out in a gray sweater vest, cream button up shirt, green leggings, and wedges.

Gwen walked out in a black corset, blue t-shirt, green undershirt, teal and black skirt, tights, and boots. Gwen sighed and said, "I never thought I'd miss the feel of nylon tights!" We all laughed and walked back to the interrogation room.

The cop sat down in front of us. "Good news, your bail has been paid!" We all cheered. "Bad news, only Bridgette can go." We stopped cheering and looked at him. "I thought our bail was paid!" Courtney exclaimed. He nodded. "Yes, but you're tan and Gwen's Goth, so Bridgette's the only normal one. We can't have freaks roaming the streets!" I looked at him. "I'm not leaving if they can't leave, too!" He shook his head. "Unfortunately, you have no choice. Come, on." He grabbed my arm. "At least let me say good-bye!" I said, tearing up. It sounded more like a demand than a request. He nodded and left the room.

Gwen grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. She pulled back and I could see tear tracks on her face. Courtney practically tackled me while sobbing. Then I pulled Gwen in and made it a group hug. "I'll miss so you much, Bridgette!" Gwen whispered.

In our time in the cell, I learned that Gwen wasn't a big crier, but Courtney was. I looked at both of them while holding their hands. Then we heard screaming in the hall and looked to the door without letting go. The door burst open and we saw the female guard and the cop arguing. "I don't care what their rights are!"

"Let them go! They're all equal before the law!"

"You're just a guard!"

"She's right!" I exclaimed. "The seventh right is We Are Equal Before The Law."

"I don't care! I'm with the legal government! You can't do anything!"

"You're supposed to protect our rights! The eighth right is Your Human Rights Are Protected by Law!" Courtney said.

"Where do you think you are? You're in _my_ domain! I have power here!"

"The sixth right is You have Rights No Matter Where You Go!" Gwen said. "We're getting out here and getting into a foster home!" We marched out and got into a squad that took us to the best foster home.

**Gwen**

I can't believe we just stood up to a cop like that! "I can't believe we just stood up to a cop like that!" I exclaimed, voicing my thought. We got out of the car and thanked the guard. "No problem, girls. I hope you'll find a better home!" With that, she drove off.

We walked inside to find the lady who ran the place waiting for us. "Girls, come with me and we'll go over why you're here." We walked into a spiffy office.

"Now, let's start with Bridgette. We got a call from a prison cell with two girls saying you're parents beat you and treated you like a slave. Is this true?" Bridgette nodded. She looked over at me and Courtney and said, "You didn't!" We both nodded. She hugged us both. "We put your parents in jail and they'll never bother you again!" She started crying.

"Courtney, we got a phone call from a girl named Bella saying that your parents had lots of girls in slavery and they busted the slave trade for them. The girls will be returned to their houses and your parents are in custody." Courtney pulled out her phone and texted Bella thanking her.

"Gwen, you're real parents have passed away. I'm so sorry. You're kidnappers apparently poisoned them for good measure. They've been arrested. You can stay here with Courtney and Bridgette and we'll find you all a home separately or together if you'd like." We all started crying. "I'll take this as a yes; you'd like to be together."

**Courtney**

We walked into our room where we found hot lunches waiting for us all. "Wanna play Drink and Truth?" I asked. We all laughed and sat on the floor and began playing.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! You're all so nice! I still don't have an idea for the Right to Life. Please give me an idea! This chapter isn't just You Have Rights No Matter Where You Go, it's also Your Human Rights Are Protected By Law, and We're All Equal Before The Law. I'd like to thank SunDrenched for the idea of this chappie! COOKIE TIME!<strong>

**The Bridgette cookies go to:**

**Noah's twin, Iluvpurpleandblack99, and DaddysPrincessXXXX. They all get two cookies for reviewing and giving me ideas! I'm sorry if I don't use most of them! At the end of the story I'll post the ideas everyone gave me and wheter or not they were used.**

**Keep reviewing! No, seriously. Press that blue button and type words.**


	6. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Bridgette**

The orphanage was better than all of our houses and the fun couple of days we spent in prison. So, I was talking to this girl, Evelynn. She had black hair that was tied up into to a half-pony with the rest going down to her back, skinny jeans, black flats, a yellow top, and a white tank top under that. We were talking about how boys seem to stare at us when we walked by.

"I mean, of course I wouldn't date Jacob, because we live in the same building. It would be weird to know your boyfriend lives across the hall from you."

"I know, but you could date Kyle. He lives in building B."

"He's a midget!"

"So are you, Evelynn."

We stopped talking when we heard shouting. We ran out into the hall, along with Gwen and Courtney. "Do you know what's wrong?" Evelynn shook her head. We ran down and saw the boys arguing with the girls. "Evelynn, go get Ms. Mason." She ran off in the opposite direction. "Hey, hey, what's wrong here?" I asked.

"He took my cell phone!"

"I didn't take your cell phone."

"Yes, you did! Look at you!"

"What? Is this a thief's uniform?"

"Tell, him, Courtney!"

Courtney sighed and walked up to Bailee. She put a hand on Bailee's long brown hair. "Bailee, did he really take your cell phone?" she asked. She nodded, placing her hands on her hips.

Bailee was wearing her gray sweater vest, blue polo, plaid skirt, and dark blue flats.

Cody, the boy who she was arguing with, walked away. "Well, he's the only one who's been in my room for the past- wait. You were in there too! You took it!" She leaned back in shock. I walked away to go and find Aila.

**Courtney**

I looked at Bailee. "Are you serious?" I asked. Bailee nodded her head. "You were the only one in my room besides Cody!" I looked at her as I registered a fact. "What was Cody doing in your room?" I asked. Her emerald green eyes widened and she said, "Helping me with… homework." I scoffed.

"Yeah, more like Lip Anatomy 101." She looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm going to get my phone back!" she screamed. She then walked off. I shook my head. "Can you believe she's accusing me of taking her phone?" I asked Gwen. She shook her head.

_Getting a home is harder than we thought._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I know I haven't updated in almost a week. I've been getting stuff done and adjusting to the new house. SORRY! You have a right to give me flames for my poor writing and my poor updating. So... *sigh* cookies!<strong>

**The Courtney cookies go to:**

**Noah's twin, silver rosebud, and jazzyj1301. Naoh's twin get ANOTHER cookie for giving me ANOTHER idea. Jeez, you are getting a lot of cookies! jazzyj1301 geta another cookie for making me feel so touched. **

**So be on the watch for my new story named "The Bone Girl." It will also be followed up by "Hidden Danger."**

**I'm so touched by all the nice reviews *Sniffle* they're so *starts crying* Just read on and review if you want to!**


	7. Author's Note

**Okay, my fanfiction page is really confusing right now. I have all these things planned out for stories, and I planned to get them accomplished one at a time. I'm sorry, but I'm taking a break off of TDI fanfiction for now. I have plans for Bones fanfictions and crossovers. So, I'll check on this story later. Sorry! I heart all of you who have subscribed and who have reviewed. **

**~Artist**


	8. News and Idea Credit

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your ideas! They've hepled SO much! As far as everything goes, this one of my very few TDI stories. Thought there'd be more, didn't ya? Nope! Lots of Bones, Avatar the Last Airbender, and Harry Potter though! That just shows what a nerd I am.

* * *

><p>This is my special thanks, so far (Story's not over yet!), to:<p>

SunDrenched- We Are All Equal before the Law- Bridgette's the only one who gets set free since Courtney's tan and Gwen's Goth. (Used)

Noah's twin- We Are All Born Free and Equal- The girls are trying to get inside something but are put out, and when they get in, they have to do the work instead. (Used)

Iluvpurpleandblack99- All three of the girls get the death penalty or get deported (Unused)

Noah's twin- Right to Life- Happily ever after (Pending)

Iluvpurpleandblack99- Right to Life- Fake court system and Courtney and Bridgette are deemed guilty, Bridgette also found guilty- Gwen sent to rehab for claustrophobia (Pending)

Daddy'sPrincessXXXX: Girls get used by a boy (Unused)

And a SUPER SPECIAL THANKS to Noah's Twin for promising to be on the lookout for my stories. Every time I get a review like that, it makes me feel so special.

A new chapter will be up soon, I PROMISE!

* * *

><p>!NEWS UPDATE!<p>

I am also posting story status updates every couple of weeks. Here's my first one on ALL of my stories (Except oneshots, if I don't put it up here, it's a oneshot!) that will include category, chapters, and progress (These will be posted on each and every one of my stories):

A Girl in Disguise: TDI; 2 chapters; on hold

A New Everlost: TDI and Everlost (book); 1 chapter; on hold

Avatars: TDI; 3 chapters; on hold

Head Boy & Girl: Harry Potter; 1 chapter; in progress

Human Rights: TDI; 6 REAL chapters; in progress as of today

(Don't read this one, it sucks) Roxy: Harry Potter and Bones; 1 chapter; on hold

Spellbinder: TDI; 3 chapters; on hold

Stacey's Gone: Zoey 101 and Ghost Whisperer; 2 chapters; in progress

Total Drama Siblings: TDI; 3 chapters; discontinued, tell me if you want it continued

Total Drama Supers: TDI; 2 chapters; discontinued, tell me if you want it continued.


	9. Able To Seek a Safe Place to Live

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and looked at the gray sidewalk stained red. I looked at my date under me and the red blossoming from his chest. I was about to tell him the truth about me and the slaves.

"Courtney!" I heard Jacob, my older brother, yell. I snapped my head up and started running. My frail silver heels snapped under me, so I ducked into an alleyway and put on my Insta-Flats.

I leaned back into the wall and tried to blend in with the shadows. I was thankful I went for the black dress. Jacob pounded past the alley without even glancing in my direction. I sighed before I heard someone growl, "Surprise."

Jacob's best friend Nicholas was right next to me, holding me against the wall. I yanked away from his grasp and ran towards the police building. I knew where it was. I've known the location for this time for months.

My feet pounded against the cold concrete. I heard a gunshot and I turned around, expecting Jacob or Nicholas to be lying in the street behind me.

The first thing I saw was two feet wearing black shoes. Then my eyes traveled up further to the hem of a piece of black clothing. Then I forced myself to look at the face. Two obsidian eyes staring vacantly up at the starry sky. Tan lips slightly parted, letting the last breath escape. Brown curls lying gently on the concrete.

The worst part, a clean hole through the left side of the teenage girl's chest.

One thing was for certain.

I would never breathe again.

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

I walked off of the yellow school bus, far from my home. I always got off here, to escape the embarrassment of having to take off my jacket in the heat. I unzipped my jacket and let it fall loose on my shoulders.

My white tank top must have been like a beacon because I heard someone shout my name angrily on the deserted storefront. I knew it was my mom. I panicked, so I ran.

I spotted a place to hide; a dumpster tipped over, but it would have to do. I sat, shivering on the hot day and ran my fingers over my many scars, naming them for what I had done.

_That was the time I brought a stray dog home. It's now our pet and my only friend. This was when I accidentally bleached my mother's black shirt. _

I touched an angry wound that was bleeding. It hadn't been there before. Then I was aware of my mother with a switchblade standing over me.

Her malicious eyes were cold as she struck down. I closed my eyes and heard a clang, but felt no pain. My mother stumbled away, looking triumphant. I rubbed my hands together to try and warm them.

That's when I noticed the red that stained them. I slumped back against the wall, so relieved, when something blocked my way.

Legs with sandals and capris; a tank top red as blood; a mess of blonde hair.

I screamed, knowing that that was the last sound I would ever make.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I just finished putting on a new coat of red lipstick before running out of the house. I had put on a red summer dress that I had scrounged at Goodwill. My black hair streamed behind me and as I ran I heard an angry yell, announcing that someone had found my disappearance.

I felt pain slash across my arm. I knew Roxy, the keeper my mother had hired for me, had caught up with me.

"What are doing here, Roxy?" I growled. "I believe I'm obeying my orders." The red haired guard had always reminded me of a fox, but even more so now. "What had your mother said? She even came up with a nickname for you. I think she said,

'Lips red as blood, hair dark as night. Bring me your heart, my dear, dear Snow White.'"

I froze in fear as Roxy lunged. She tumbled of the bridge which we were standing on and into the water below. I turned and ran to get away from there, to go anywhere, when I tripped over an arm...

pale as snow.

I was brushed by hair...

dark as night.

My eyes immediately found lips...

red as blood.

Blood was seeping from where my hands were on the body. It flowed onto clothes, red on red. I looked into unseeing eyes.

My eyes.

The eyes of Snow White.

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of my darker chapters. I know. <strong>

**DO NOT WORRY! THESE ARE MIGHTMARES BASED ON EVENTS THAT HAPPENED TO THE GIRLS! THEY ARE NOT DEAD.**

***Clears throat* Sorry about that. I don't have any cookies to hand out today, but I will next time I write a chapter. **

**Read and review! No, really. If you don't, I will almost die! Almost.**


	10. Story Progress

**We Are All Born Free and Equal (Used: Chapter 4)**

**No Discrimination (Used: Chapter 1)**

The Right To Life (Pending)

**No Slavery (Used: Chapter 2)**

**No Torture (Used: Chapter 2)**

**You Have Rights No Matter Where You Go (Used: Chapter 5)**

**We're all Equal Before the Law (Used: Chapter 4)**

**Your Human Rights Are Protected by Law (Used: Chapter 4)**

**No Unfair Detainment (Used: Chapter 3)**

**The Right to Trial (Used: Chapter 3)**

**We're Always Innocent Until Proven Guilty (Used: Chapter 3 and 6)**

The Right to Privacy

**Right to Move (Used: Chapter 9)**

**Freedom to Seek a Safe Place to Live (Used: Chapter 9)**

Right to a Nationality

Marriage and Family

The Right to Your Own Things

Freedom of Thought

Freedom of Expression

The Right to Public Assembly

The Right to Democracy

Social Security

**Worker's Rights (Used: Chapter 4)**

The Right to Play

Food and Shelter for All

The Right to Education

Copyright

A Fair and Free World

Responsibility

No One Can Take Your Rights Away

* * *

><p>Coming Soon:<p>

The Right to Privacy

Right to Nationality

Marriage and Family

The Right to Your Own Things

Freedom of Thought and Expression

The Right to Public Assembly

The Right to Democracy

Social Security

The Right to Play

The Right to Education

Copyright

A Fair and Free World

Responsibility

No One Can Take Your Rights Away

* * *

><p><strong>Artist: Hopefully I can knock these out one after the other. I can't beleive that this is my longest story! I'm SOOOOO lazy!<strong>

**Dana: That you are, my friend, that you are.**

**Artist: Hey, you're new, don't make me kick you off!**

**Jordan: How come she gets to replace me?**

**Artist: 'Cause! Dana will now announce the cookie winners!**

**Dana: The DJ cookies go to... _drum roll_... ILuvPurpleandBlack99 and Noah's Twin!**

**Jordan: Two of our faithful reviewers!**

**Artist: MY reviewers! Did you guys write such good stories? Nuh-uh.**

**Dana: So tune in next time...**

**Jordan: ...don't forget to review...**

**Dana: ...press that button...**

**Jordan: ...you know you wanna!**

**Artist: Ugh. What they said.**


	11. I AM SO SORRY

I AM SO SORRY! I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE, maybe. I'll explain in the credits with Dana and Jordan.

* * *

><p><strong>Dana: Artist wasn't lying. She is having boy troubles that Maria, Kendall, and I are trying to help with. <strong>

**Jordan: Why not me?**

**Artist: 'Cause you don't know the guy and you don't go to my school.**

**Dana: There's this really cute boy-**

**Maria:- from our school-**

**Kendall:- who's very cute-**

**Dana:- very talented-**

**Maria:- and SO on her level.**

**Artist: How the heck did you guys get in here?**

**Kendall and Maria: We have our ways.**

**Maria: His name is-**

**Artist: NO!**

**Kendall:- Jonathan-**

**Artist: SHUT UP!**

**Dana:- Morales. Most of you might know him as the lead singer for The Zots.**

**Artist: THEY PROBABLY KNOW THAT! *gasp* What if he sees this? I'm daed. So, so, so, so, so-**

**Maria: We got the point. So, check them out-**

**Dana:- review and tell us if he's a good match for our girl-**

**Kendall:- and if you go to our school, don't clue him in.**

**Artist:- so, so, so, so DEAD! JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO, PLEASE! I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown.**


	12. Hey, Guys

Hey, guys. I am writing this author's note to let you know about my prolonged absence.

My computer, which has all my saved documents, is not working. It has been overloaded or not shut down right or whatever. I'm not able to work on them; however, I will try my best.

I also am going to start up about two-three new stories on here and FictionPress. I know I promised you guys updates and I have a new guideline for them:

**75th Hunger Games: Double the Number (Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games)- One-two week updates**

**150 Things I Won't do When I Visit Camp Half Blood (Kane Chronicles)- Unknown**

**Avatars (Total Drama Series)- Discontinued**

**Demigods and Egyptians (House of Anubis)- One-two week updates**

**House of Anubis: Season 3 (House of Anubis)- Two-three week updates**

**House of Music (House of Anubis)- Three-four week updates**

**Human Rights (Total Drama Series)- Unknown**

**I'll See You Soon (Night World Series)- Unknown**

**Jara: A-Z (House of Anubis)- One-five day updates**

**Just Sing! (Harry Potter)- Unknown**

**Scary Godmother: Fluffy One-shots- Discontinued**

**School of the Arts (Night World)- Unknown**

**Seven Others (Percy Jackson)- Three-four week updates**

**Spellbinder (TDI)- Unknown**

**Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles (Percy Jackson)- One-shot**

**The Bone Girl (TDI)- One-shot**

**The Games (TDI)- Unknown**

**The Man in the Fallout Shelter (Bones)- One-shot**

**The New Year (Pitch Perfect)- One-two week updates**

I feel so awful that there are so many discontinued and unknown stories that I have. It makes me feel like I've let you guys down. I'm really, REALLY sorry that I have lost the drive and the ideas to continue some and keep constant updates.

I am falling behind on my grades, getting ready for choir concerts, Fall Festival for theater, and a bunch of other stuff. I am so deeply sorry. Please don't hate me. This might be my last post for a while.

I will try SO hard to keep these updates constant until I have reached the very end. That hasn't happened so far, and I have to keep more than one story going, or else I get bored.

Please forgive me.

~Warrior


End file.
